Patchouli’s Day Out!
by NarutoNumberOneFan
Summary: a little practice story to see if i can write good in english. please r and r. all constructive comments welcome.


**Patchouli's Day Out! **

"Mistress?"

"Come in, Sakuya."

"Don't you want your tea?"

"It can wait."

Sakuya placed the steaming tea set down gently on a small table near the entrance of the great library in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Her sharp eyes narrowed and her nimble fingers traced over the sheathed blade of her first throwing knife as she sensed danger emanating from the unusually dark library. Her pupils dilated as they adjusted to the darkness.

"Mistress?"

"Hmm?"

"What have you done with Patchouli?"

A girlish giggle echoed from the spacious halls, and Sakuya's eyes darted to the potential source above the high bookshelves.

"She's out," Remilia's voice finally said, "I told her that Marisa stole her precious erotica books."

"She has those?" Sakuya mused without taking her hand off the bare tang of her knife.

"She ran away crying," Remilia laughed, "I don't think our dear Patche is all work and no play down here. It does tend to make Jack a very dull boy. We should work on your play more. I would hate for my 'knife' to become dull."

The laughter disappeared, but the silver-haired maid could feel her mistress's playful stare watching her.

"Keep walking straight ahead," her mistress said from above her, "I promise not to attack you till you have reached the desired location."

"So this is a fight," the maid sighed but lowered her guard and walked toward the lone-lit spot in the library toward the far back corner.

"Immortals do like to keep their options open when it comes to passing the time, but I think I have something much more interesting in store for you."

The woman in the maid uniform rolled her eyes and listened to her steps echo off the hard granite floors.

"Stop at the first candle."

Sakuya saw a dim candle on a small table on her left and stopped in front of it.

"You'll find a package on table. Don't be afraid; it's not poisoned. Merely a new set of clothes to put on."

Sakuya's hand felt the brown paper package and pulled on the small string wrapped around it. She felt a familiar material fall into her hand as the paper crinkled open.

"Put it on," a distant voice commanded.

Sakuya's delicate hand started to tug at the ties on her apron, but as fast as lightning, the maid drew out one of her knives between her fingers and hurled it into the darkness. Her ears strained as she listened for any reaction, and then she bowed her head in defeat as she heard her knife clank and then clatter in the distance.

"Not even close, " Remilia chuckled.

"Arrows are sometimes shot for distraction. Beware the hunter with a full quiver."

"I'll keep that in mind," her mistress taunted, "but what about the prey? Shouldn't one be certain if they are the hunter…or the hunted?"

Sakuya saw a glint of light and drew in a deep intake of air as something flew past her cheek and embedded itself into the oak frame of the large bookcase. The human maid did not move or show fear as she stole a glance at the throwing knife that had been "returned" to her. Almost casually, she reached over to its handle, yanked it out of the bookshelf, and sheathed it in a holster strapped to her thigh.

"That's right," the voice giggled again, "I'm the one on the hunt. And I will watch you change, and you'll be grateful that I don't make you dance, servant. Know your place."

Sakuya frowned as she pulled off the frilly uniform and hesitantly replaced it with the stiff, thick material that her mistress had provided. All the while, she could feel the vampire's eyes on her exposed skin, and she turned to face the bookshelf as a hot blush burned on her cheeks. Her finger stroked the smooth pocket watch in her pocket.

"Don't even try it." the voice warned, "Leave it with your clothes."

The maid paused in thought for a moment and then placed her precious timepiece on her now folded uniform with a raised eyebrow and a small hint of a smile. She then began to button the short-sleeve white oxford shirt.

"Mistress, I'm flattered, but it seems that you may have underestimated my figure," she commented as she found all but two of the buttons on her new shirt impossible to close.

"Do the best you can," the reply was laced in sarcasm.

Sakuya sighed but was thankful that her ample bust line was at least concealed. She then went about securing the pleated skirt around her waist and found it annoyingly short. She tugged at the back end to make sure her rear was covered before hiking up her legs one at a time to pull the long socks up her shins. Only then did she step into the brown loafers on the floor.

"There's one-"

"I know," Sakuya interrupted and pulled out the long silk red tie and gracefully wrapped it around her neck.

"Need any help?" Remilia asked mockingly.

Sakuya narrowed her eyes and limited her reply to a snarl as she quickly threaded the fat end of the tie into the large triangular knot tugged at it to tighten its hold.

"You might want to leave it a little loose," the vampire warned from somewhere above her, and Sakuya wisely pulled the knot down a few inches.

Her long braids bounced off her shoulder as she spun around with knives in hand to face her opponent.

"Patience, patience," teased Remi with a snicker, "I promised I wouldn't attack till you got to the designated area, didn't I? You act like you don't trust me."

Sakuya smiled but kept the knives visible and at the ready even though her shirt looked like it would bust from the stress of her two breasts on the stretched fabric.

"Disappointing but a smart call," the hovering vampire commented, "Thirty paces to your left will be our arena. I'll be waiting for you."

The human relaxed and sheathed her knives in the holster strapped onto the thigh, which was made visible by the short hem of her skirt.

"Oh, and Sakuya?"

"Yes, mistress?" the maid answered while tugging at the back of her skirt once again.

"Do put up at least a little resistance."

"Even the strongest snake will go hungry than try to eat the lowly porcupine," Sakuya almost hummed, "My mistress could learn a lesson from the snake~"

However, silence followed her remark, and a small breeze blew out the candle on the desk bathing the library in darkness. Sakuya squinted as her eyes once again strained to find the faintest light, which came from a door cracked open down the aisle of bookshelves on her right. Armed and every sense on high alert, she inched her way closer to the small room at the back of the library. With her left hand, she pushed the door open with three knives ready in her right hand.

She wasn't prepared for what waited for her.

She had expected an arena, but the brightly lit room resembled a human office. She cautiously passed the green leafy plant as she made her way to the strange looking arrangement in the center of the carpeted room. She had heard about these items in the human world but had never seen them outside of the boarder hag's pictures. The large box looking thing was what Yukari had called a "desk," and facing the "desk" were two very thick overstuffed chairs. The desk had one large chair behind it, but what made Sakuya nervous was the large amount of random odds and ends throughout the room. Globes and apples littered the room, but most confusing of all was the "Principal Remilia Scarlet" inscribed on a smooth, triangular rock sitting near the edge of the desk.

"Principal?" she mumbled while trying to remember where she had heard that word from.

"You called?"

Sakuya gasped as her mistress materialized out of thin air. The maid had to tilt her head at the strange sight, because her mistress had…matured. Instead of her usual cap, Remilia had her hair brushed back and was wearing a peculiar outfit. Her pink dress had been replaced by a form-fitting black suit, and what a form it was. For it seemed that Remilia borrowed from Yukari more than just the strange furniture, because the five hundred year old vampire's chest had swelled to where it rivaled her own. Her mistress seemed to be a good deal taller as well, but still a few centimeters shorter than herself. Thus the maid knew that her mistress had struck a rare deal with the gap youkai. It would be best for her to let her mistress have her way lest that hag cheat the proud Scarlet Devil.

"You're starting to look your age, Mistress," Sakuya teased while still holding her knives.

"Likewise," Remilia shot back as she slid a pair of narrow, black spectacles up the bridge of her nose and let her shielded eyes roam over Sakuya's form.

The maid felt her cheeks burn and folded her arms over her exposed cleavage. The knives in between her fingers started to shake as she waited for Remilia to attack first. However, the old vampire turned her back to the threat and walked casually to the large leather chair behind the desk leaving Sakuya to make out the outline of her bundled wings through the suit jacket.

"I've been hearing things about you, Ms. Izayoi," Remi commented and sat confidently in the chair. It squeaked as she shifted her weight and rested her head on her hand with her arm elbow propped on the arm of the chair. Her panted legs crossed one over the other as she stared at Sakuya with a look of indifference.

"From Meiling?"

"From your teachers and fellow students."

"Who?" Sakuya's mind reeled in confusion.

"I've been hearing that you've been acting up," the right side of Remi's upper lip turned upward, "Are you having problems at home?"

Sakuya sat helplessly on one of the leather seats on the other side of the desk, "You've lost me, Mistress. You're more aware of Flandre's activities than I am. I thought you were going to test me in battle."

Remi sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration, "If you are having problems at home, then you can talk with me. This is my high school after all, and whatever that's said in this office stays confidential."

"High school?" Sakuya's mind finally started to put together the pieces of her mistress's strange behavior, "Oh!"

"You seem to be one of my slow learners, Miss. Izayoi," Remilia couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I'm not slow, Principal Scarlet," Sakuya replied defensively as she adjusted to the character but still very anxious for the actual fighting she was sure to ensue, "I'm distracted!"

"What are you distracted by, Miss Izayoi?" Remilia leaned forward and rested her chin on her locked fingers as she leered over her desk.

"My principal who keeps assaulting me," the maid replied dryly.

"My dear Miss Izayoi, I would never assault you," the role-playing principal gasped in mock offense. She got up from the chair and walked around to the front of the desk, "But if you misbehave, it's my duty to punish you."

Sakuya's blades were out of her hand as she read the vampire's lunge. However, a sickening feeling came over her as she felt her fate redirected, and her knives burrowed deep into the wall. Her senses were hijacked as the vampire grabbed her wrists and threw her into the air.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Alice beamed as she passed the teapot to the pajama-clad girl in the shade of the large tree, "It's so nice to have a picnic this time of year."

Pachouli nodded from her spot in the shade and poured her cup half-empty. She then handed it to Meiling who had the unfortunate distinction of sitting half in the shade and half in the blistering sun. She shivered from the sweat beading on her forehead.

"I wonder why the mistress wanted to use the library?" Hong Meiling asked mid-sip while birds happily chirped in the tree above them, "Research?"

The girl with long purple hair shook her head slowly, "I hope she doesn't break anything."

* * *

Sakuya grunted in pain as she fell hard onto the top of the desk. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to gain her bearings. She felt the desk shift to the side slightly and then return to its balanced state. She clenched her teeth and tried to roll over, but only to feel the clothed thighs of her attacker hold her onto the desk.

"Trying to skip another class, are we?" the soft voice taunted, "Obviously, we need more incentive for you to stay."

'So that's what this is about,' Sakuya took a deep breath to collect her thoughts as she felt her mistress's strong hands holding hers above her head against the desk, 'I wish she would warn me when she gets in the mood.'

It's not that she hated her mistress's advances. Actually, she was quite flattered by it, but it always was on the Scarlet Devil's terms that the vampire would show the human any attraction or affection. Her arrogance and pride kept her from admitting her feelings to her silver-haired guard, but Sakuya took it in stride. Being in love with the Devil meant that she sometimes had to put up with Hell. As the pain from the back of her head eased, she waited for her mistress's move. She knew it would happen but never knew where it would land.

'Ahh…there we go.'

She felt a soft kiss on the base of her jaw line. The first kiss was always had the same amount of restrained passion each time and never on the lips. It was in that small contact that Sakuya was reminded that she not only guarded her mistress's body, but her heart as well. And if truth be told, she knew that she had given her own heart to Remilia Scarlet before the youkai had even noticed that she had it.

However, she braced herself for whatever came next, because what came after the first kiss was anyone's guess. It always depended on her mistress's mood. She closed her eyes as she waited for the next move. Another kiss climbed up her jaw line followed by another. They were slow and deliberate as Sakuya's heart raced and her breathing quickened.

'Hurry up, you tease,' her mind begged.

Finally, the maid could wait no more and turned her head. Her lips crushed against Remilia's, and the vampire pulled back in surprise.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," she clicked her tongue, "You don't have that kind of authority in my school. Looks like someone needs a lesson on restraint."

Sakuya rolled her head back as the kisses returned to her jaw but then worked down her neck. A guttural moan escaped from the back of her throat as Remilia pressed hard on her skin, but her eyes opened when she felt the soft lips on her neck replaced with a tug on her loose tie. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Remilia working the tie knot with her teeth. She then felt the silk knot give way to her mistress's skillful tongue and then pulled from under her collar.

But the pressure on her neck shifted to her wrists as the vampire scooted up so that she was sitting on Sakuya's chest and started to tie the red tie around the maid's wrists, "Be good, and I'll be quick."

"Then I won't be."

Sakuya saw a flash of an excited smile on her mistress's face before the vampire rolled to the side and tied the other end of the tie against the leg of the desk. Remilia returned to straddling Sakuya's waist and smiled as she examined her captured prey.

Sakuya relaxed and stared back at her captor through half-opened eyes, "Is this in the student handbook?"

"It's in the fine print," Remilia replied as she lowered herself onto the taller female.

* * *

"Put the book down, Patche!" ordered Alice teasingly, "It's no fun playing tag with two people."

"Sun," Patchouli answered pointing up to the sky, "I don't do sun."

"Don't being silly!" Alice laughed and pulled the purple-haired librarian up to her feet against her will.

Meiling laughed as the normally lethargic Patche flailed helplessly.

* * *

Sakuya had to stifle a yell as she felt the cool air on her partially exposed torso. She had heard the two buttons that had held her shirt in place hit the wall when Remilia yanked the tight oxford shirt apart. She gulped as her mistress started to suck gently around the base of her neck while her mistress's hands circled and squeezed the lace covering her breasts. The sucking became harder, and the maid gave a low moan as she felt two thumbs circling her nipples as the rest of the hand squeezed the generous mounds. The circles became frantic and faster, and Sakuya felt the hardened buds brush harshly against the lace.

She wanted to pull her mistress against her cold body. She wanted to taste her skin and lips, but every time she reached, her bound hands would pull her back.

"A good little student has to ask for what she wants," Remilia whispered into her ear.

Sakuya pulled against the bonds.

"Uh, uh, uh…" the Scarlet Devil grinned like a predator, "You have to ask~"

"Let me touch you."

"Can you be a bit clearer?" Remilia toyed with her prey, "What part do you want to touch?"

"Chest!" Sakuya squealed as two cold hands dove underneath her bra.

"Say please~" Remilia sang as she pinched the hardened nipples.

"Please!" the maid winced and panted.

"Please what~" she pinched harder.

"Please, Principal Scarlet!"

"That's better," Remilia grinned and pulled the bra up the maid's chest till the two breasts popped out from underneath. The vampire couldn't resist the soft, warm flesh, and the maid blushed as she felt the warm mouth close around erect nub.

Goosebumps appeared on her exposed skin as Remilia pulled away leaving a thin trail of saliva between her lips and excited breast. Without so much as a smile, Remilia pulled off her suit jacket and let it fall haphazardly to the floor. She then slowly started to unbutton her shirt, which soon lay in a heap next to the jacket.

Sakuya breathed in heavily while watching the female on top of her topless aside for the wrapped bandages around her chest, which kept her wings bundled.

"Be a good girl and say 'Ahh'," the vampire said sweetly.

Sakuya smiled and opened her mouth, and Remilia reached over and grabbed Sakuya's bound arms to steady herself as she lowered her chest over the maid's open mouth. The silver-haired one bit down on the end of the bandage and Remilia pulled away letting her bandages unravel and her wings stretch and flap.

* * *

"That's my hat, you morons!"

Marisa charged over to the three people on the hill huddled around her favorite hat.

"But we're using it!" whined Alice.

"You may not want it for a bit," warned Meiling.

"Fiddlesticks!" Marisa grunted and jerked the hat away from the three and smashed it on her head. Yet, within the minute, the mage was screaming in pain as something tried to claw its way out. "What did you put in my hat!?" she wailed.

"Badger," Patchouli replied in a monotone voice while sucking the straw of her small juice box.

"REIMU!" Marisa screamed and ran to the shrine casting her spell cards at the unhappy animal between her head and her precious hat.

A rare but tiny smile appeared on Patchouli's face as she finished her drink.

* * *

Sakuya twisted on the table as Remilia's hands played with her breasts and her tight sides while her tongue dabbled the tiny cut made accidentally by a wayward canine tooth due to passion blinding her movements.

"Please…Principal…Scarlet," Sakuya gasped as sweat beads ran down her face.

"You've been so good," the tiny bit of blood awakened the animal instinct in the Scarlet Devil, "What does the honor student want?"

"Please…finish!"

"Oh, so you're ready to make the Dean's list?" Remilia leaned back and placed a hand on the maid's knee. The hand slid up the white, quivering thigh till it came to the hem of the pleated skirt.

"Hurry…up!"

"And who are you to tell me anything?" Remilia savored the moment, "You'll come when I tell you to."

The hand moved under the skirt and inched its way to the thin, soaked panties.

Sakuya howled in a mix of pleasure and agony as her mistress stroked the damp patch of her undergarment, "My, my, you certainly are working hard for that A." She watched Sakuya bite her lower lip.

"I'd rather…have the O," the maid choked.

"You'll have it soon enough."

The Scarlet Devil then flipped up the front of the pleated skirt and pulled the drenched underwear down to the maid's ankles. Sakuya pulled hard against her restraints as two fingers started to slowly circle her clit and then increased their speed. Then, two fingers from her mistress's other hand moved in and spread her apart focusing the silver haired human's senses to the one area of her body. Her hips rocked with the motion and her legs shook as the movement intensified.

"Don't stop, please," she begged as the fingers on her clit disappeared, "I'm starting-"

"That's why I stopped," the voice answered from below, "You have to wait till I command you."

Sakuya could have cried at the torture.

"We'll try this again, but remember not until I say so."

The maid nodded and noticed that her arms were starting to fall asleep.

Two fingers spread her apart once again, but this time she felt her mistress's breath against her damp openings.

"Mistress?" she whimpered.

And then she screamed as a delicate yet precise tongue danced quickly against her clit. She arched her back and struggled against the knot as she tried to contain her body. One finger slid into her and was followed by another. The pair of digits curled as they pressed deeper and up.

"Now?" she asked as she fought her eyes to keep them from rolling back.

"Almost," Remilia's muffled voice replied.

The two fingers inside of her then stretched her as far as she would go, and with a loud voice, the vampire commanded, "Gungnir!"

The maid's eyes shot open as the pole of the weapon entered her and withdrew repeatedly while her mistress's tongue roughly stimulated her clit.

"Now!"

It wasn't a moment too soon. As soon as the command left Remilia's mouth, the maid's legs squeezed together as she screamed in ecstasy and rode the rush.

She laid in her glow for what seemed to be hours.

"Mistress, untie me, please, and let me return the favor," Sakuya panted seductively with a large smile on her face.

"Whatever are you talking about, you lazy maid!"

Sakuya turned her head to see her mistress in her usual pink dress, but with a shocked person in pajamas next to her.

"My…room!" Patchouli cried, "What did you do to my room?"

"Untie Sakuya, Patchy," Remilia sneered, "She'll clean your room as punishment for being a lazy pervert!"

The silver-haired human felt the tie loosen and she rubbed her wrists while trying to cover herself with the ripped and ill-fitting outfit.

"Let me get my clothes," she said as she excused herself from Patchouli's bedroom.

She passed by the mistress of the mansion on her way out to the main floor of the grand library,

"A+," Remilia whispered as she turned and walked away.

Other than that, Patchouli Knowledge had a wonderful day.


End file.
